


why should i worry

by skatershelley (niamdox)



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oliver and Company, so minor spoiler alert?, that's basically it, wherein they watch it on netflix because it is my favorite old disney movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/skatershelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Really, Jaymi should have expected a disaster when he walked into JJ and Catrina's flat. She'd called from the car to ask him to come over and help George watch Princeton for a few hours while JJ insisted in the background that he would be fine on his own 'he's got seven brothers and sisters, love he can handle one baby', but Cat persisted, and twenty minutes later here he was.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-----</p>
</div>Or, George babysits Princeton and ends up getting babysat himself.
            </blockquote>





	why should i worry

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I saw [this](http://fckedniam.tumblr.com/post/102350620651/janefoster-okay-but-if-your-otp-had-a-kid) text post and a bunch of theories came to mind and I realized my George and Jaymi one could work if they were babysitting Princeton and that led to me tweeting (@hensley5sos you should follow me) that I wanted to write a fic about that which [these](https://twitter.com/iwashavingawee) [three](https://twitter.com/louiscarteruj) [people](https://twitter.com/UnionJ_Sharon) favorited and I naturally took that as a 'you should write that' so......I did. 
> 
> And I wrote it in a little over 24 hours, so sorry if it really sucks, I'm sorry, I just wanted to write something while the fandom calmed it's shit.

Really, Jaymi should have expected a disaster when he walked into JJ and Catrina's flat. She'd called from the car to ask him to come over and help George watch Princeton for a few hours while JJ insisted in the background that he would be fine on his own  _'he's got seven brothers and sisters, love he can handle one baby'_ , but Cat persisted, and twenty minutes later here he was. Standing in the doorway, George and his charge nowhere in sight, the whole place looking like a tornado had gone through. He heard giggles from the kitchen, though, and with a deep breath mustered up the courage to go investigate.

The kitchen was even worse than the front room. Somehow some sort of sauce had gotten  _everywhere._  Jaymi was fairly sure there wasn't a surface that didn't have at least a splatter. And in the middle of the floor, sat George and Princeton, seemingly oblivious to the new guest at their little party. Jaymi cleared his throat.

"Hi Jay." George chirped, turning his head to grin at him. Princeton babbled a greeting with something that sounded close to Jaymi's name and waved a tiny hand.

Jaymi shook his head, mumbling  _'Cat's not gonna believe this,'_  under his breath as he took out his phone to snap a picture and text it to her. He sent it to Twitter too, for good measure. On the one sauce-free spot on the counter, George's phone vibrated with the notification.

"We were making lunch," he explained making a face like he was explaining the most obvious thing in the world.

"On the floor?"

"We  _were_  on the counter. Then Princey got a little excited and knocked everything on the floor. We got down to clean up but..got distracted."

Jaymi opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't quite put together words for George's story. He put his head in his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose instead, giving himself a few seconds to collect himself before continuing. "You two need a bath."

* * *

That's how he ended up giving Princeton a bath in the bathroom sink and giving a shirtless and trouser-less George a scrub with a wet cloth at the same time.

"I can clean myself up," George whined, shivering a bit from being down to just his boxers.

"I think you have pizza sauce in places you didn't know you had, let alone that you can reach."

Princeton splashed in the sink, sending a small wave to soak the back of Jaymi's jeans and giggling in a way that made him sound exactly like his father.

George smirked and bit back a laugh when Jaymi squeaked and jumped back in surprise. "He told you, didn't he?"

* * *

It wasn't until George's clothes were already in the washer and they'd gone through half of JJ's drawers that either of them realized they would be hard pressed to find a shirt that wouldn't be a bit short on George. They'd managed to find a pair of trackies that fit just fine, but while George contemplated wearing one of JJ's tshirts as a sort of crop top, Jaymi tugged his shirt off and tossed it to him.

"Just wear that, I'm a bit more comfortable going without one." He gave George a crooked smile. The younger blushed furiously but didn't argue against it, wriggling into the shirt and taking in how it was warm and smelled like Jaymi as long as he could before Jaymi started to think he'd gotten stuck.

Before he could figure out which appendages fit through which holes, George felt a light tugging at the material,  _'there goes that idea,'_ followed by his head popping out and Jaymi smiling at him the same way he smiled at the baby after he dressed him. George would be lying if he said he didn't sort of like it, or that he didn't spend the next five minutes trying not to flush any redder.

 

* * *

"I did the last change. 'S your turn." Jaymi said from his spot on the couch. Not even looking up from his phone for a second.

"Why can't he just be potty trained already?"

"He's a year old, George. You've changed plenty of nappies before, jus' do it."

George huffed the way a little kid would when they didn't get their way. Jaymi was starting to think that he was babysitting more that just Princeton, which wasn't entirely unusual all things considered. However, the thought of the sort of mess JJ and Cat would come back to if he hadn't come over was a bit troubling. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. George nodded in response, his face brightening up a bit as he stood up off the floor and picked up Princeton, who protested loudly at his block project being interrupted. 

"Sorry, little guy," George cooed, placing him down on the table and gathering the necessary things while Jaymi watched from against the wall nearby. In a way, he supposes he was keeping an eye on him. Making sure George didn't forget a step like he often did when he was in a hurry or didn't want to do something. But he didn't. Probably couldn't forget even if he tried, the motions just as ingrained in him as riding a bike from so many years of practice.

"See? Wasn't so bad." Jaymi gave George another one of his crooked smiles when Princeton was all dressed again and squirming about in George's arms. George crinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out, because he wasn't about to admit that it wasn't, and that Jaymi was right yet again.

 

* * *

They ended up turning on a movie off Netflix to pass the last few hours, the three of them all crammed onto the couch watching an old Disney movie- Oliver and Company- which George had insisted on watching after Jaymi said he wasn't sure he'd seen it before.

"There's no way you haven't seen this one!" George squawked, almost looking offended that anyone could have  _not_  seen every Disney movie in existence. "You've got to see it. You'll love it."

Princeton certainly seemed to love it, crawling off the couch during every musical number to stand directly in front of the TV and babble and clap along to the music. Jaymi thought it was cute, the little orange tabby cat finding a family and forging everlasting friendships just like every other Disney movie he'd seen. If he didn't know any better, he might not have been able to tell it was supposed to be based off Oliver Twist.

"You know, the book this is supposed to be based on is about a little orphan boy in London." He points out after they're introduced to Fagin and his history with Sykes. He's quickly shushed by George, who is completely engrossed in the film, snuggled up with his back pressed against Jaymi's chest and Princeton happily curled up against his own.

"Just watch. Stop thinking so much."

In the end, that's what he did. Stopped thinking and cuddled up with George and Princeton until the credits rolled and he went to tell George his thoughts, only to find him fast asleep. Mouth half open and snoring a bit, looking all peaceful while holding the baby close so he didn't roll in his sleep and fall off the couch. They looked absolutely adorable and it was almost hard to believe they were the same two people he'd found covered in pizza sauce on the kitchen floor only a few hours before. 

And a little whiles later, when JJ and Cat come back home to see George, Jaymi and their son cuddled up asleep in a pile on the sofa, Cat nearly wondered what she was so worried about in the first place.


End file.
